A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Prologue Jaden: There are many Adventures my team and Jeffrey's wish we could've been on together. Jeffrey: For example, "Space Jam". Jaden: It would've been cool for us to work together in that basketball game Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes characters were on together. Jeffrey: I certainly agree. But now, imagine a story of what it would've been like if this actually happened. Chapter 1 * Chapter 2: Toon Meeting *(Everyone arrives at Union Hall) *(Wile E. Coyote crashes through the roof) *Ash: I don't get why we had to come here at this hour. *Brock: Jaden and Jeffrey said it was important. *Daffy: *marches in* Stop the music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! * Misty: I did not need to see that. * Daffy: So, what's the big emergency?! * Sora: And why are you covered in chains and locks? * Jaden: You're about to find out. *Bugs: Eh, these guys would like make an announcement. *gives the microphone to Pound* Here you go, shorty. *Pound: Alright! Alright! *clears his throat* You! All of you are now are prisoners!!!! *All: ...... *laughs* *Sylvester: *sarcastically* Ooh, we're in big trouble now! *Discord: *laughs* Oh no! Not that! Don't make us your prisoners! Anything but that!!! *laughs* *Rainbow Dash: *laughs* *Midna: THIS is an emergency? *Nawt: *takes the mike* We're taking you to our theme park in outer space. * Blanko: No fooling. * Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves and placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers! * Discord: *snickers* * Tammy: *giggles* These little squirts?! *DJ: *giggles too* * Daffy: Oh, fear clutches to my breast. *laughs* *Sylvia: *sarcastically* Oh no! Someone help us from the little munchkins!! *laughs* *Yosemite Sam: *shooting his guns in the air* We ain't a-going nowheres!! *Pound: *zaps Yosemite with his laser gun* *(This makes everyone raise their hands in the air) *Jaden: ...! *whispers* Uh oh. We've gotta think of something. Everyone's already giving up. *Bugs: Eh, not so fast, doc. You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves. *Pound: Oh yeah?! Who says?! *Bugs: *writing something* Just a sec. *shows them a book* There! Read em and weep, boys. * Jeffrey: ...? * Nawt: *reads the book* "Give them a chance to defend themselves." *Bang: Eh, do we have to? *Nawt: It's in the rule book. *Bumpkis: It is? * Blanko: Okay. It is in the rule book. * Jaden: *sighs and whispers* Thank goodness. They fell for it. * Jeffrey: *whispers* Now for a plan to beat them. * Bugs: Uno momento. We have to confer. * Jaden: *to several Toons* Time for a little meeting guys. *Jeffrey: *leaves with Jaden and some Toons* Be right back. *Bugs: *as a general* Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us- *Porky: Oh! I g-g-got it. * Discord: *as a general too* Yes, Private Porkster? * Porky: How 'bout we challenge them to a *stutters* spelling bee? *Rainbow Dash: Nah! How about a race? *Jesse: How 'bout we just settle this the old fashion way? With a Duel? *Rarity: No offense, Jesse, but I'm not sure these little ruffians know anything about Duel Monsters. *Ash: There's always a Pokemon battle. *Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. *laughs* *Jeffrey: *smiles* I vote for bowling! *Xion: *giggles* Oh, daddy. *Sylvester: Suffering succotash! What's wrong with all you?! I say we get a ladder, wait 'til the old ladies out of the room, than GRAB THAT LITTLE BIRD!!!! *Fluttershy: *gasps* *Aqua: Um.... What does that have to do with our alien problem? *Slyvester: *pants hard* *Bugs: Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly. *Alexis: Guys. We need to come to a choice we can all agree on. *Aqua: She's right. *Bugs: Now let's analyze the competition. *(He pulls down a picture of the Nerdlucks) *Bugs: Now eh, what've we got here. We've got a small race of invading aliens. * Daffy: Small arms, short legs. *makes himself look like one of the Nerdlucks* * Elmer: Not vewy fast... *Sylvester: Tiny little guys... * Porky: C-c-can't jump high. * Applejack: They don't exactly look smart. * Xion: I bet they couldn't throw an object far. *DJ: Probably couldn't do one push-up. Chapter 3: MONSTARS!!! * Chapter 4: Meeting Michael Jordan * Chapter 5: At Michael's House *(Bugs, Daffy, Jaden, Jeffrey, Beetles, Xion, Meowth, Pikachu, Discord, Midna travel by tunnel and arrive in front of Michael Jordan's house) *Daffy: The view back here stinks! *Xion: This is fun! I never traveled by tunnel before! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Bugs Bunny stops digging) *Daffy: *bumps into Bugs* Ow! What? *Bugs: We're right in front of Michael's house! *Daffy: I knew that. *Midna: About time. I can't stand the taste of dirt anymore! * Bugs: Shh! Okay. Let's go in this way. *points to a direction* * Daffy: I say let's go in THAT way. *points to the opposite direction* * Jaden: I don't know Daffy... *Jeffrey: Come on, bro. *follows Bugs* *Jaden: But Daffy- *Bugs: *to Jaden* Never mind him, doc. He just never learns. (With Daffy) *Daffy: Now let me see.... I must be very very close.... *(Daffy lights a lighter and he's inside Charles' dog house!) *Charles: *snarls* *Daffy: ...! Mother! *gets attacked by Charles* (Back at Bugs and the others...) * Bugs: *hums as he appears from under a rug* Nice digs! *Beetles: Wow... So this is Michael's house. Amazing. * Discord: Not bad. Not bad at all. * (a knocking is heard at the door) *Bugs: ...! *sarcastically* Well, well. I wonder who that can be. *Midna: At this hour, I bet we all know who it is. * (Bugs opens the door to reveal...) * Daffy: *dizzy* Twinkle, twinkle little star... *faints* * Discord: *whispers* Be quiet, featherbrain! People are sleeping here! * Daffy: I knew that, Equestrian hot dog. *Jeffrey: *whispers* Knock it off! Now come on. Let's find Michael's basketball stuff. *Jaden: Hm... I wonder where he would keep it... *Bugs: *opens a door* Not in here. * Daffy: *opens a door* Nope. Ah, but a very nice dining set. * Jaden: *opens a door* Nothing in here. *Jeffrey: *opens a door* Nah. * Bugs: Let's look upstairs. * Xion: Shouldn't we finish searching down here first? * Jeffrey: Good point. * Midna: I'LL do that. You guys go on ahead, and I'll catch with you. * Jeffrey: Well, okay. * Jaden: Alright. The rest of you, come with us. * Daffy: *sarcastically* Yes, oh fearless leader. *(They head upstairs while Midna keeps looking down the hall) *Daffy: So he needs his special underwear. *Jeffrey: Let's see... *(Bugs opens the door to Jasmine Jordan's room) * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531